Peeping Dean
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Sam went out to meet Drade and Gabriel to ask for help. When he comes back he pounces on Teresa, and little did he know that his brother was just in the washroom and listening in on everything the couple was doing.


Peeping Dean

Sam had gone out to meet up with Drade and Gabriel so he could ask for help on their latest case. Dean and Teresa had opted to stay behind at the motel room.

"I need to take leak." Dean burst suddenly getting up from one of the two motel beds.

Teresa looks up from the book she was reading with raised eyebrows, "Good to know Dean. Hope everything comes out alright." She shakes her head as the door closes behind him.

The door had barley closed when Sam came running into the motel room.

"Hey Sam . . . Whoa!" Teresa started but was cut off when Sam grabbed her and tossed her on the bed.

"Drade and Gabriel really need to keep their sex life to themselves." Sam breathed as he ripped off his shirt and tossed it across the room before crawling over Teresa, placing his knee in between her legs.

"Sam . . . Uh . . . but Dean . . ." Teresa moaned as his leg started to rub her pussy through her jeans making her wet.

"Don't worry he's not here and I locked the door. Now shut up and kiss me!" Sam stated as he took her mouth in his, still rubbing her now very wet pussy with his knee, increasing his rhythm.

Little did Sam know his brother was just behind the bathroom door. Teresa had tried to tell him before he took it to far, but for some strange reason, the thought of Dean standing behind the door turned her on more then what Sam was doing with his knee and mouth. So instead of telling him she reached up and ran her hands down his firm chest till she reached his belt. Sam deepened their kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth as she moaned from his touch. Sam removed his knee, earning him a whimper, as he ripped her shirt over her head and tossed it with his own.

Meanwhile, Dean had just finished washing his hands when he all of a sudden heard the bed start to squeak.

"What the hell?" Dean asks opening the door slightly. A horror look came to his face when he saw that Sam had returned and now had his mouth wrapped around one of Teresa's breasts. Dean quickly closed the door and leaned up against it.

Sam sucked and licked at her now rock hard nipples, making her moan even louder. He then continued to kiss down her stomach, leaving red marks as he went. While he traced his lips down her torso he worked on her jeans, popping the button and pulling them down, along with the purple lace panties she was wearing.

"Sam please." Teresa begged spreading her legs giving him better access.

"Oh don't worry my sassy little butterfly I'll give you what you want." Sam smirked as he let go of her breast only to slide his hand across her clit, earning himself a slight scream of pleasure from Teresa as she tangled her fingers in his hair slowly pushing him down towards his fingers. Sam smiled at the not so shuttle hint and did as he was asked. As he worked her clit with his finger, he flicked his tongue over her wet opening. Teresa had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from screaming in pure pleasure as he started to fuck her with his tongue.

"Oh Sam! That feels so good! Please don't stop!" Teresa begged holding his head in place.

Sam laughed against her pussy making her moan again. He kept his finger massaging her while he inserted a finger in beside his tongue, then a second one. As he inserted a third finger he could feel her tighten around him.

"Sam, don't stop! I'm going to cum! Keep going!" Teresa cried as she felt herself start to climax.

Sam lifted his head as he inserted a fourth finger, quickening his rhythm as he leaned up pulling her in for a kiss. Tasting herself on Sam's lips and the fastened thrusting of his fingers inside her finally sent her over the edge. Teresa cried into Sam's mouth as her orgasm hit her hard.

Sweat was now running down her face she withered under him as she came down from her high. However she was unable to come down fully, when she felt Sam's fingers start to move inside her again.

"We aren't finished yet." Sam smirked as he started to thrust his fingers in her again but this time slowly. As his one hand moved in and out he started to undo his jeans with his other. He let out a groan of relief as his pants fell to the ground releasing his rock hard cock from there restraints.

As he continued to fuck Teresa with his fingers, he started rubbing himself so he could be at full hardness. Teresa turned her head and moaned when she saw Sam jerking himself off.

"You ready to feel me inside you?" Sam asked in a husky voice as he continued to stroke himself.

"Oh yes . . . Sam please! I want you deep inside!" Teresa begged again not getting what she fully wanted from his fingers.

Sam smiled as he removed his fingers only to replace them with his cock. They both let out a moan as Sam slid into her. And because this was round two for her Sam didn't need to wait for her to adjust before she started grinding her hips against his. So he pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting himself back in.

"Sam . . . Fuck! Faster!" Teresa order as she arched her hips up allowing him deeper penetration.

Sam increased his rhythm till he could feel his climax forming deep in torso. He contiued to fuck Teresa harder as he felt them both reach their highs.

"Come on Sam . . . Please cum in me! I want you to fill me!" Teresa cried making Sam fall over the edge, shooting hot cum deep inside her.

Feeling him cum inside her sent her over the edge on her second orgasm of the night, as she screamed his name, wrapping her legs around his waist keeping him in her as the rode out their orgasms together. After they finished Sam placed his forehead on her chest panting heavily still coming down.

"That was amazing!" He stated with a laugh as he pulled from her and pulled her closer so she was snuggling into his chest.

"That was! I just hope Dean had as much fun listening to us as we did doing it."

Teresa laughed throwing the blanket off of herself and standing up.

"Wait what?" Sam asked as he watched his naked lover go over and open the bathroom door where Dean fell forward landing face down on the carpet.


End file.
